


Impossible Futures

by AngieO131



Series: Amicitia Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AmicitiaWeek2018, FFXV, M/M, Promptio Wedding, WoR FFXV, floral suits, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Promptio Wedding. Need I say more.A bonus for Gladdy's birthday!





	Impossible Futures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



The only sounds that Prom could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears, the quake of his body as he shook slightly while he walked, the pounding of his heart in his chest, faster than even the moments in battle when he had feared death was coming for him at last, and the gentle shift of his fitted steel grey, satin suit that was adorned with black velvet gladiolus flowers. His eyes were wide, but not with the need to see in the dark night for the moon shone bright and full above and the area was well lit with lanterns of blue and orange fire. 

Even with his eyes wide, the only vision before him that was in perfect clarity was at the end of a tunnel. There were hundreds of people surrounding him, smiles adorning those who had not lost their ability to show emotion in the war, and they were all watching him as he moved slowly down the aisle. He saw none of them.

To his left was his best friend in the entire universe. Noctis had been his one and only friend until Ignis and Gladio had followed suit into that category throughout the years together during the war. Even now, on this impossible day, Noctis was here, more supporting him than his own two feet as they made their way down the aisle together. The decision for Noct to not wear his King's regimen suit was of his own volition, instead wearing a similar suit to Prom. The difference between the two was that Noct's suit was a deep blue with velvet roses in the stead of the gladiolus. Their skull cufflinks clinked together as Prom's hand tightened on Noct's arm, giving him a smile as Noct shook his head slightly at the tears in Prom's eyes, a defeated sigh crossing his lips. He'd owe Iris for that; he'd bet that he'd had at least made it to the end of the aisle.

Prom's eyes moved back to the front, looking between his other two best friends. The design of the suit's followed through the entire party, Ignis's suit being a deep red with lillies. There was a gentle smirk on his face as he watched them come forward, his hair pushed into the rounded pompadour that he now wore since the inceident that took most of his vision. The visor that covered his eyes was different, still a soft grey in the middle, but with a red rim to match the suit with tiny skull on the sides to match the party's cufflinks. As Prom's eyes moved to Gladio, his smile split his face into an overjoyed grin, the tears spilling softly down his cheeks. There, in all his stature, was Gladio with a grin on his face, his suit a deep purple with a mixture of iris and orchids. 

The colour scheme had been intentional; Iris and Prom having worked it out together. The decision for his best friends to wear blue and red had been the first suits decided on. The dark blue of the ring tied with the roses to symbolize overcoming the impossible, something Noct had done when he had defeated Ardyn the final time and lived. Iggy with the red and lillies symbolizing fierce devotion. Gladio's colour had been purple, the mixture of the two colours. So perfect a colour for the one that was the center of his universe.

Finally, the decision for Prom's had been the grey. It had not been met with enthusiasm when he had first suggested such a colour, but Prom had refused to back down from the colour. It had taken weeks before they had been able to pry the information from him. They had all been sitting around the fire at Ignis and Noct's, celebrating their first year as a married couple, and laughter and wine was running plenty that night. 

_Iris accidentally spilled the wine as she climbed over the back of the couch to squish between her brother and future brother-in-law, laughing as Gladio frowned at the liquid on his shirt, Prom laughing hysterically._

_"Can't you be a bit more careful? There is a whole floor to walk on that could have kept you from climbing over the couch."_

_Making a shushing noise, Iris placed her finger on his lips. "Be quiet. Reason is Ignis's forte, not yours. You're just mad that I took your fiance."_

_After setting the wine glass on the table, Iris laid her head on Prom's shoulder. "Speaking of fiance. Prom, we have to discuss the colour of that suit. They just sent me a message earlier this week; time is running short and they won't hold the order much longer. We need to get it in so that it can be perfect. How about a nice forest green? It would go well with the-"_

_"No."_

_Sighing, Iris pouted. "You can't wear grey to your own wedding. It doesn't bode well. Why do you even want grey to begin with? Even Noct is wearing something other than black."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Truth hurts, Noct. Come on Prom. Why that colour?"_

_Prom was silent as he swirled the wine glass before draining it, clearing his throat. "The colours all have symbols, Iris, you know that."_

_Frowning, Iris nudged him. "Then explain the symbol behind a grey suit because you haven't mentioned it having any such symbol. If it's something depressing, I'm overruling it."_

_Sighing gently, Prom moved his eyes to his hands, fiddling with his fingers. "I just... Before I found you all, life was... well, pretty bleak. I didn't have any friends and you already know that life at home was harsh. I come from a darker past; nothing too bad, but bad enough to leave my insecurities and doubts. But you guys.. You guys are the people that make days going by so quickly and life so bright. You are the colour to my otherwise grey world. So..."_

_He looked over as he heard a sniffle, his eyes wide as they started to fill with tears, his throat choked as he mumbled. "Don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry."_

_"Oh, fuck you, I'm crying, too."_

_Prom's head swiveled to Noct, his tears spilling over as he locked eyes with Noct's tear-filled gaze. "Damn it, Noct. You're supposed to be the one with better control on their emotions."_

Prom was brought back to the present as they stopped before Gladio and Ignis. The minister cleared his throat, giving the party a smile before he spoke. "And who gives this young man over to this man?"

Noct glanced at Prom, smiling gently before turning his gaze to Gladio. "I, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, do give Prompto Argentum to Gladiolus Amicitia. I do so with the knowledge that you'll protect him just as you protected me through the years. I do so with the knowledge that you'll treat Prompto, my best friend... my brother..."

Clearing his throat against the threat of tears as Prompto gave a surprised hiccup of a sob, Noct lifted his chin, forcing his voice strong. "My brother in all ways that matter.. With the care that he deserves."

Noct pulled Prom into a quick, hard hug, sniffling softly as he pulled away and turned him to Gladio before moving over towards Ignis, gripping his hand as he tried to pull himself together as Prom wiped his eyes. 

The ceremony was short, but for Prom, the time went by so slowly, his eyes locked with Gladio's and unable to look elsewhere as the tears continued to slide slowly down his cheeks and into the edges of his wide smile. After an eternity, a quick flash of millenia, the minister pronounced them husband and husband. Before he could even mention the kiss, Gladio's arms wrapped wholely around his waist, lifting him up bodily and crushing him against him as their lips sought and found each others.

The gentle sound of hiccups could be heard as they kissed, Prom's tears mingling into the kiss as they held tight. Finally setting him on his feet, Gladio moved his hands to his face, wiping the tears from his cheeks and kissing them from his eyelashes. Moving back to softly peck him on the lips, Gladio smiled gently, first whispering, "I love you."

After Prom was able to calm himself enough for Gladio to release him, the rounds of hugs started with Noct, Ignis, and Iris followed by other members from the crowd. Following their congratulations, there were pictures taken as the crowd was moved towards the reception area to begin the dining. Once the pictures were taken, Gladio, Noct, and Prom shed their suit jackets, leaving them over the back of their chairs. Noct unbuttoned the top few buttons and shoved the sleeves up haphazardly before him and Ignis went to mingle. Prom had untucked his on one side after his fidgeting, and when he turned to look at Gladio, his shirt was unbuttoned slightly with the sleeves rolled up neatly to just below his elbows, accentuating his forearms. 

Nudging his arm slightly first, he turned him more towards himself and brought his head down with a hand on the back of his neck, going up on his tippy toes. Kissing him gently, he pressed his hand to his chest through the open shirt, murmuring against his lips, "Dance with me?"

Chuckling, Gladio wrapped his arms around his waist again, nipping his bottom lip gently just to watch the blue eyes before him darken slightly. "I do believe that that is the next step, yeah."

Pulling back, Prom pulled him gently out to the dance floor as the DJ announced their first dance as husband and husband. They were pressed close, Gladio's arms around his waist and his hands resting against his biceps as they slowly rocked back and forth in a circle. Gladio pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Prom's head, before resting his cheek there. "Welcome to the Amicitia family, chocobo. Well, officially, at least. You've been a part of it much longer."

Prom smiled gently, tears filling his eyes again. "Part of a family.. That's gonna take some getting used to."

Gladio lifted a brow, cocking his head as he pulled back to look at Prom. "Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

Prom shrugged gently, looking down. "I haven't really been part of a family in a while, Gladio; you know that."

Gladio shook his head gently before releasing Prom's waist and spinning him slowly until his back was to his chest, pulling him back against him as he continued to rock them. "Nonsense, love."

Motioning passed the dance floor, Prom followed the direction until his eyes settled on Noct, Ignis, and Iris. Iris was laughing hysterically, Ignis was smirking, and Noct was digging in his wallet. The lanterns back-lit the scene like a movie scene almost, causing a smile to cross Prom's lips. Gladio's mouth found his ear, kissing the tender spot just below his earlobe. "You've been a part of a family for over a decade, babe. Don't ever forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me at my main [@UtopianTravesty](http://www.utopiantravesty.tumblr.com) or my writing blog [@angie-writes](http://www.angie-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
